


Can't beat me at my own game.

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2018-01-01 00:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BONUS DRABBLE: Imagine your OTP attempting a staring contest, but one of them is having the hardest time keeping a straight face and ends up breaking into laughter. </p><p>http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com/post/45683037583/imagine-your-otp-attempting-a-staring-contest-but#notes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't beat me at my own game.

"I bet you can't beat me in a staring contest." Gavin challenges, grinning from ear to ear as he turns his chair to face Michael. The latter lifts his head, smirking at Gavin.  
"Oh?" Michael says, raising an eyebrow. Gavin bites his lip. "How much?" Michael asks. Gavin shrugs.  
"How much are you willing to pay after your crushing defeat?" Gavin giggles, strangely confident. Michael thinks for a moment, turning to face Gavin now and linking his fingers together. He looks very serious and professional. Gavin starts to feel as though he's about to get fired.  
"A hundred bucks. I lose I pay you a hundred bucks. If you lose, you have to pay me a hundred and fifteen." Michael says with a nod.  
"Michael!" Gavin whines, pouting. "That's not fair!" He cries out. Michael chuckles.  
"I thought you weren't going to lose?" He teases.

  
Michael is calm, cool and collected. His hands are on his knees and he's leaning forward and staring into Gavin's eyes with ease. Gavin, on the other hand, is quite the opposite. He can't sit still, fidgeting in his seat and chewing on his lip to keep a straight face. It's not working and the corners of his eyes keep wrinkling each time he comes close to cracking up. But Gavin is adamant he'll win, so he bottles it up. He tries to take deep, calming breaths but they only make it worse. He's not sure why its so funny, Michael's face is just so relaxed and emotionless. Its making Gavin giddy. It doesn't take long, it drags for Michael though. Gavin can't keep his laughter bubbled inside, he can't train his lips into a straight line. In a matter of minutes Michael is a hundred and fifteen bucks richer and Gavin is doubled over with laughter in his seat. Michael rolls his eyes at him but says nothing, simply basking in in his win. Gavin calms down, eventually. They continue with their work and at the end of the day Gavin whined and pouted so much that Michael doesn't even want the money any more. He just wants Gavin to shut up. Gavin happily obliges, cooking up his next bet inside his head.


End file.
